You had one job, Plagg!
by unforgetabELLE
Summary: "Wait, so you know where they are?" "They're with the cheese." Adrien had asked for Plagg to hold the rings and give them to him at the right moment in the ceremony, insisting that his friend play a role in his special day. Unfortunately, it was a little difficult to be the guardian of the rings when said wedding bands were currently MIA somewhere in the hotel.
1. Chapter 1

**Part three of my series! They can all stand alone, but make sure to check out "Not the Fairytale we planned" and "His mother's ring" too!**

* * *

"You had one job, Plagg! _One job!_ " Tikki darted around frantically while Plagg just hovered motionless, eyes wide and completely useless.

"They-They took away the cheese," he murmured to himself, looking dejectedly to where the hotel cart had stood not moments ago.

"Plagg! That is not the focus right now!"

"But-But I thought it'd be safe with the cheese. I wouldn't lose them if I kept them with the cheese…" His voice was so despondent that Tikki paused mid-air.

"Wait, so you know where they are?"

"They're with the cheese."

"Details, Plagg. I need details!"

Plagg just stared at the door. He'd been having a very nice meal before all these shenanigans started happening. Adrien had left to take care of some last minute wedding details, but he'd made sure to order room service that morning so Plagg had more than enough cheese to keep himself satisfied in the meantime. That was how he'd ended up with a heavenly cart laden with wheels of camembert, and that was where Adrien gave Plagg his one job for the day.

Adrien and Marinette had decided on a small ceremony, just in a chapel with their closest friends and family. They refused to not have Tikki and Plagg as part of the ceremony, but even among their nearest and dearest, not everyone knew the happy couple was also Paris' favorite superhero duo. Trying to find a compromise, Marinette had asked Tikki to be in charge of her headpiece, a flower crown that was a tradition on the maternal side of her family, and Adrien had asked for Plagg to hold the rings and give them to him at the right moment in the ceremony.

Unfortunately, it was a little difficult to be the guardian of the rings when said wedding bands were currently on the bottom of a food cart somewhere in the hotel.

He'd been honored when Adrien asked him to do this for him, not that he'd ever say that out loud. He'd made a joke and rolled his eyes at his boy, but when Adrien left the room, he'd gingerly held the rings and put them on the cart with the camembert. There was no way he would forget his cheese, so there was no way he would forget the rings.

Then the cleaning staff came in and Plagg of course went to hide. When the room was silent again he reemerged, and the cart was gone. So he'd called in reinforcements.

"They took the rings _and they took my cheese_ ," he gritted out through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing.

"The rings are with the cheese?" Tikki finally started to catch on to his disjointed statements. Really, after centuries, she should be better at this.

Plagg rolled his eyes, anger at his stolen possessions clearing his head as he started to make a plan.

"We need more reinforcements," he looked at Tikki and thankfully her kwami-telepathy was working again. She nodded.

"On it."

* * *

Tikki zipped through the walls on her way to the bridal suit, grumbling about Plagg and probably being seen by a few humans on the way.

 _Whatever_ , she thought to herself, but her intrinsically careful nature did take hold again. She proceeded more carefully, consoling herself that they had bigger problems and no one would believe their eyes anyway.

When she made it into the room, she paused mid-air, her eyes widening and tears threatening to overflow.

There was Marinette.

Alya was fastening the top buttons that lined the lace inlay, covering her from the small of her back to her shoulder blades while Sabine looked on wiping tears from her eyes and trying not to ruin her makeup. Tikki looked at Marinette in the reflection of the mirror and smiled at her charge. She'd always been beautiful, but she couldn't remember a time when Marinette had looked more sure-more confident-in what she was about to do. There had been Chat Noirs and and Ladybugs with chemistry before, but they'd never gotten married. They'd never been as well-matched as these two.

"Tikki!" Marinette caught her eye in the mirror and turned when Alya finished her buttons. "What do you think?" She spun around, the short train spiraling. The dress really was a work of art, designed and handcrafted by Marinette herself. It was a trumpet silhouette of entirely lace, hugging Marinette's body loosely before cinching at the structured top. The neckline was a subtle sweetheart, but it left her shoulders completely bare, instead wrapping around her upper biceps and flowing down her arms like a second skin in sheer lace sleeves that came to a point at the center of her knuckles. A ribbon wrapped delicately around her middle fingers to secure the sleeves stayed in place. Her hair was gathered into a low bun to the side, and two ruby and onyx hair pins glowed like fire in the noon light.

 _Ladybugs_.Tikki smiled looking at them now in her hair. They'd been a gift from the rest of the miraculous holders.

"Marinette," she squeaked, floating over to where the three women stood and trying to keep her happy tears from overflowing. "You look amazing."

"Here, dear," Sabine held out a tissue for Tikki, and she took it gratefully.

"You're just in time, Tikki. Alya," Marinette looked over her shoulder. "Can you get the crown?"

Alya nodded, and Tikki watched through a watery gaze as Alya placed the finishing touch on Marinette's bridal look. It had been tradition in Marinette's family to wear a floral headpiece that was created by the bride's sister or closest unmarried female relative. Sabine's maid of honor had made hers, and Tikki assumed Marinette would ask Alya, but she didn't.

" _You're like the older, wiser sister I never had, Tikki. Would you make it for me?"_

Tikki still got tears in her eyes remembering Marinette's pure and hopeful expression when she asked. She had nodded, not quite able to form words, and had spent the next month meticulously planning the crown before having Alya purchase the flowers and help her assemble it last night.

Tikki watched as Alya lowered the ring of red poppies, orange chrysanthemums and white daisies to Marinette's head. It made her blue eyes sparkle even brighter.

"Tikki, I love it!" Marinette exclaimed, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"You look perfect," Tikki breathed in response.

She was still smiling over at Marinette when the grandfather clock in the corner rung and brought her back to reality. Marinette saw the change in her expression.

"Tikki?" She intoned in a deep question, guessing correctly that something was wrong.

"It's nothing," she responded hurriedly but Marinette just raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, it _will_ be nothing. I'm handling it."

Marinette regarded her for a moment, but just nodded.

"Okay, I trust you. Try to keep Plagg out of too much trouble though?" She winked at her kwami, and Tikki snorted.

"Unlikely," she briefly kissed her girl's cheek before she turned to look at Alya. "Trixx?"

The fox kwami meandered out of the woman's curls, yawning as she floated lazily towards her.

"What?" she snapped, grumpy from being woken up from her nap.

"Plagg," Tikki simply answered, already floating towards the hallway, Trixx following closely behind.

"Shite, what has he done now?"

* * *

Plagg had roused Wayzz from his slumber easily enough, through the kwami had a funny way of 'helping'.

"Why didn't you just leave the box on the nightstand? Or better yet, if you were worried about losing it, why didn't you put it in the safe? Every hotel room has one, you know."

"Because I _didn't_ ," Plagg gritted out, responding to what seemed like the hundredth _well, why didn't you just…_ that Wayzz had thrown his way. He'd known the kwami for centuries, that didn't make him any less annoying. _At least it's not Duusu_ , Plagg comforted himself. One wrong word, and she'd be off blubbering in a corner. He never had the patience to deal with that mess of a kwami.

Thank god for Tikki. He'd never tell her- though she honestly already knew-but there was a very obvious reason they were each other's balance. Part of the reason he was always so blasé about the whole 'secret identity' thing was it meant they wouldn't be separated as long. Tikki was right (like she usually was), and it was technically _safer_ to keep it all anonymous. That didn't mean he liked it. It was always a relief when the holders found out. And with these two...Plagg couldn't help but smile a little. He couldn't remember being fonder of any other pair in history. Sure, they'd had some famous miraculous holders; holder's whose names and deeds were still studied and awed over in the history books, but Adrien and Marinette... They were just...good. And right. They were just as much each other's balance as he and Tikki, and Plagg would be damned if he ruined their day.

He sped up, darting from potted plants and picture frames as he scoured the hall trying to spot the hotel cart with his cheese and the followed suit, thankfully silent. That's when he saw it. At the end of the hall was a row of carts being cleaned and unloaded by a young boy in a server's suit. Linens from the carts were piled in a heap as plates were scraped into the garbage shoot and then stacked to the from the front, Plagg spied the unmistakeable wheel of camembert cheese.

But the rings were gone.

Plagg's eyes darted from cart to cart, hoping he was mistaken, but his memory was flawless. He knew exactly where he had placed the rings, and they were not there.

Dejected, he fell onto the top of the mirror they were floating next to.

"They're gone," he whispered, his eyes closing and his ears flattening against his head. This was his fault. Sure, the wedding would still go on, and Adrien and Marinette would probably just brush it off as an accident because they were good people, but this was Plagg's job. Adrien had trusted _him_ with this. He and Tikki couldn't publically be a part of the wedding, but their charges had each given them parts to play, wanting them to still be involved. Tikki had executed hers flawlessly, arranging and creating the floral crown that Marinette's veil was attached to, and Adrien had trusted him with this. But, like everything, he still managed to screw it up. He should have been able to do this for Adrien.

"You actually care," Wayzz's voice floated over to him and he felt the kwami sit down next to him. Plagg opened his eyes, looked over and glared.

"Of _course_ I care," he looked at Wayzz's shocked expression and was aggravated. He knew he didn't allow his fellow kwamis to see this side of him often-if ever-but after centuries together, Wayzz couldn't possibly think he was so heartless.

"Adrien- _my kid_ -trusted me with this, and I messed it up. But of course, what else could be expected," he sighed and looked away.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm the god of destruction, Wayzz! They rest of you get happy or at least _neutral_ abstractions, but when is destruction ever a good thing? Everything I touch goes wrong. The kid deserves more. Especially today."

Wayzz was silent, but Plagg could feel his eyes on him. He didn't often talk this way with anyone but Tikki, but he was angry at himself, and frankly irritated that Wayzz thought him so indifferent. He was sarcastic and rude and blunt. That didn't mean he didn't love _his_ people. He even begrudgingly included Wayzz and Dusuu in that category.

"Volcanoes have to erupt to create islands," Wayzz said finally. "Forest fires destroy, but from the ashes comes new growth. Even the flooding of river banks can destroy, but the silt it leaves behind brings new life." Plagg looked over then and Wayzz just smiled. "Destruction is necessary for new beginnings. Without _you_ , there wouldn't be _us_."

Plagg just stared at his old colleague, surprisingly touched.

"Thanks," Plagg responded, his voice higher than usual as he suddenly felt like Dusuu and tried not to get emotional.

"You don't destroy everything you touch," Wayzz continued, his eyes hardening in determination. "And we _will_ find those rings."

They stared at each other for a moment, and Plagg felt grateful to his friend. He hated him at times, but he was family, and it was moments like these that reminded him why all the miraculous were a balance. Tikki may be his counterpart, but it was really all of them together when they were strongest.

Just when he was about to respond, Tikki showed up with Trixx in tow. He was honestly grateful. He'd hit his quota of emotional sharing for the day and desperately needed a distraction. Thankfully, Tikki picked up on his mood immediately. Her eyes softened from irritation to concern, but knowing her partner, she didn't question him in front of others, even though she clearly had sensed his distress.

"They're gone," he said before Tikki even got a chance to speak and tried to match his usually gruff voice. One look at Trixx and he knew he hadn't succeeded, but he couldn't worry about that now.

"Gone?" Tikki's eyes narrowed in confusion and Plagg just nodded in the direction of the cart.

"They were there on that cart, _right next to my cheese_. But they're not there anymore."

"They have to be somewhere close then," Wayzz tried helpfully, and Plagg knew he was trying to be nice. They'd had a moment. Great. But right now Plagg needed solutions, not consoling. He focused on Tikki, watching the gears turning in her head as she scanned the carts. Then her blue eyes lit up.

"There."

Plagg followed her gaze immediately and his eyes settled on the unmistakable edge of a square box partially hidden in the pile of linens, apparently haven fallen when the carts were stripped.

The ring box.

Plagg immediately darted forward to a closer potted plant, intending to make a mad dash for the box when the boy turned in his direction and he sunk back into the shelter of the leaves. He felt the others join him, but his eyes were frozen on the boy as he bent and grabbed the pile of linens in his arms, walking towards the laundry shoot.

Panicking, caught between his need to get that box and to stay hidden from the civilian, he looked over at Tikki who narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no you don't. Trixx?" She looked over at the fox kwami who just have her a calm but dangerous smile.

"Way ahead of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Tikki watched as panic surfaced in Plagg's eyes. She didn't know what had happened before they arrived, but Plagg was clearly out of sorts and not hiding it well. She could feel his distress from two floors away and without a word to Trixx, had immediately flown to his side. When she found them, she saw her feeling had not been wrong, but one look at Plagg's face told her the last thing he wanted was to continue whatever he'd been talking about with Wayzz.

So she'd moved on and tackled the problem at hand. When they found the box, she breathed a sigh of relief and felt the tension drain out of Plagg too, but of course it couldn't be that simple. Then she saw the terror in his eyes as the boy went to throw the linens down the laundry shoot, and she threw all her rules out the window. Some humans had already seen her today, so what was risking one more?

"Oh no you don't," she grumbled, her mind forming a plan. "Trixx?" She looked over at the fox kwami and they exchanged a conspiratorial smile.

"Way ahead of you."

The kwami sped forward and Tikki turned to her partner, who seemed confused but relieved that she clearly had a plan.

"We'll distract him. You just get that box." She reached over to squeeze his hand briefly in solidarity before she was off too, knowing he could handle the rest. They just had to give him an opening.

She zoomed over, seeing Trixx already busy creating a mess of wires and otherwise bipedal-unfriendly obstacles in the boy's path, but Tikki decided to take a more direct approach. She was already breaking the rules today, so what the hell?

She zipped into the opposite corner, passing in a blur and just grazing the boy's nose before hiding behind the shelves on the other side. He froze, his head whipping from side to side in search of what had just touched him. He crinkled his nose in discomfort, not being able to itch because his hands were full, but continued on his way. Tikki tried again. They just needed to make him put down the bundle…

The second attempt was unsuccessful, but Tikki tried for a third. Just as his feet reached the edge of Trixx's obstacle course, Tikki spun around his head, this time eliciting a thunderous sneeze, the force of which threw the boy forward. Tikki was joined by Trixx as the two cringed, watching him take a step forward to steady himself only to trip over a broom and have the other leg tangle in the electrical wire. The two kwamis cringed and winced each time the boy took another step to right himself only to encounter another object to trip over.

Yet somehow, he didn't fall, and at last managed to catch himself on the handle of the laundry shoot, prying it open as he brought himself to a more stable standing position. Tikki and Trixx just stared with dumbfounded expressions.

"Seriously?!" Trixx finally hissed, and the boy's head whipped around towards the noise just as he started to let the linens tumble into the shoot. Tikki pushed Trixx immediately out of his line of vision, but she was able to make out a black and a green blur as Plagg and Wayzz used the distraction to zip into the laundry shoot after the box.

When she peeked back out, she saw the boy kicking the broom out of the way and grumbling to himself as the door to the shoot snapped shut behind him. Once he was further down the hall, they floated over before freezing, not sure what to do next.

"A little help, Tikks? This box can't exactly go through walls like us."

Plagg's gravelly whine echoed in the metal tube and Tikki let out a sigh of relief before sharing a grin with Trixx.

" _Shoot_ , Plagg. I don't know if we'll be able to open it," Trixx responded with a wink to Tikki. She giggled before they both sat on the handle to engage the latch and pulled down.

Plagg and Wayzz floated out, carrying the box between them.

"You know, I never understood the saying _clever like a fox_ ," he looked at Trixx with an unamused expression before continuing. "I still don't."

Trixx just smirked, but before she could get in another word, the clock at the end of the corridor sounded and they all froze.

"Uh, what time was the ceremony again?" Plagg's head slowly swiveled to Tikki, his eyes wide.

"Now," she responded as they all stared at each other, before zooming off and out a nearby window towards the chapel.

* * *

Alya stood fidgeting and straightening Nino's already perfectly positioned tie.

"They'll be here, relax," Nino said for the tenth time.

"You know, when someone says _relax_ , it usually has the opposite effect," she sniped back, before moving on to straighten his pocket square.

 _It'll be fine. They're on their way. It'll be fine_ , she repeated the mantra to herself, trying not to meet Marinette's eyes, knowing as soon as she did her friend would know something was wrong.

Then the music started, and her heart beat faster. Just when she was about to scream, Alya heard a light tap on the window near her and practically collapsed from relief. She darted over, tugging Nino along with her and opened the door.

"Hey, love, we-"

"No time!" Alya whispered loudly, cutting off her kwami's explanation. "Places!"

Just like they practiced, Tikki and Trixx hid themselves in her bouquet, perfectly matching the deep red and orange poppies and fall flowers Marinette had chosen deliberately as her color scheme for that reason, while Plagg and Wayzz zipped into Nino's suit coat. Alya took a moment to compose herself, before turning and almost running into the bride.

Much unlike her usually self, Marinette was completely calm and just smiled down into Alya's bouquet.

"Cutting it a little close, Tikki," she winked at her kwami and Tikki gave her an abashed grin. Then Marinette focused on Alya.

"You're up!"

Alya took a deep breath and quickly kissed her friend on the cheek before linking arms with Nino and walking down the aisle.

Plagg huddled in Nino's interior pocket, holding the rings he had taken out of the box to his chest for dear life. When they finally made it to the end of the aisle, Nino parted from Alya and gave Adrien a brief hug, giving Plagg the perfect cover to zip into his charge's suit jacket instead. Adrien opened his coat slightly, catching Plagg's eye briefly.

"Thanks man," the boy Plagg had watch become a man smiled down at his kwami. "I knew I could count on you."

Plagg held his gaze for a moment, allowing a rare smile before the wedding march sounded and Adrien's attention was rightly captured elsewhere.

Plagg took a deep breath. Everything was alright. They'd done it. He smiled, taking another breath before peaking out from Adrien's coat, grateful that all eyes were pointed in the opposite direction because there was no way he was going to miss Marinette walk down the aisle.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Plagg handed Adrien the rings at the right moment, and the two official became husband and wife to the tolling of the church bells. Even he had a tear in his eye as they made it official.

His kids. Together forever.  
He'd never smiled so wide.


End file.
